falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Monongah
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsMonongahLocation }} Monongah is a town in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Nestled in a small low-lying part of the Savage Divide, the township of Monongah was a small mining town that was experiencing financial trouble. In fact, it was in dire financial straits, suffering a heavy recession because of a downturn in the mining economy. After Hornwright Industrial Mining Company stepped in and offered financial relief in exchange for rights to the township's nearby coal mine, Monongah mine,Hornwright's proposal the town's fortunes improved. Many believed that it had been saved by Hornwright's mining operation.Hornwright's proposal For several months, the town received continued financial payments until the coal deposits were depleted. The town council realized that they were duped, as largely depleted coal deposits gave poor yields and were quickly exhausted by Hornwright's auto-miners.Council meeting minutes Once the mine ran dry, Hornwright Industrial Mining Company simply left.Monongah mine terminal entries Monongah was sent into an economic freefall.Monongah terminals Layout Monongah is a small pre-War town near the Monongah power plant at the border of the Savage Divide and the Forest regions of Appalachia. The Scorched and radrats can roam the area, in addition to Liberators. The town has a rough circle shape, centered around the main street passing through the town and bisecting it into two halves. The northern half contains the local police station in the northwest, with residential buildings occupying the remainder of the area. The southern half includes the church in the western part, a house ruined by a giant boulder (the steamer trunk is right next to it), and the local stores on the southern edge. The daily mission Someone to Talk To can be started in Dr. Eddie Harrison's house on the southwest side of town, as well as a chemistry station in the basement of the same house. There is a dead vault dweller behind the northeastern shop. Notable loot * Martha's letter - Note, on the front porch of a house. * Hornwright's proposal - Holotape, an elevated platform above a northeastern house, next to skeleton. * Animal control report - Note, on top of a filing cabinet next to the armory on the second floor of the police station. * Forensics report and Missing: The Priblos - Notes, on the front desk of the police station. * Incident evaluation - Note, inside of a filing cabinet near two terminals on the second floor of the police station. * Potential magazine - On the upturned Nuka-Cola wooden crate, on the lookout deck, behind and north of the gray cottage, north rock outcrop, on the edge of town. * Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead - On a shelf behind a locked door leading to a supply shed attached to one of the houses. * Vox syringer: Obtained during the daily quest Someone to Talk To. * Package for Sheriff Darcy - Folder, on the front desk of the police station. Adds the notes Vigilant citizen's note to Sheriff Darcy, Shanghai Sally: Berkeley Springs, Shanghai Sally: Casino Shootout, Shanghai Sally: Chapter Closed, Shanghai Sally: Conclusions to the player character's inventory. Related quests * Someone to Talk To - A repeatable daily quest. Appearances Monongah appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes Monongah is an actual town in West Virginia with a history of mining. It is north of Clarksburg and Grafton in real life; its in-game position does not correspond with any particular real-life location. Gallery FO76 Monongah (Police Precinct).jpg|Monongah Police precinct FO76 Monongah police station.png|The Monongah police station FO76 Monongah (Hornwright's proposal).jpg|Hornwright's proposal FO76_Monongah_(Church).jpg|Church FO76_Monongah_(Foodstuffs).jpg|Foodstuffs FO76_Monongah_(Pike_St).jpg|Pike St. FO76_Monongah_(Eddie_Harrison's_house).jpg|Dr. Eddie Harrison's house FO76 Animal control report.png|Animal control report FO76 Forensics report.png|Forensics report and Missing: The Priblos FO76 Incident evaluation.png|Incident evaluation Monongah.png Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations ru:Мононга zh:莫諾葛